Our Escape
by delena5eva
Summary: <html><head></head>Elena is needed for Klaus' future plans of his hybrid army. Kol has taken Elena out of the country by Klaus' orders, after the Salvatore's threat of turning Elena into a vampire. Kol and Elena grow closer through out their journey.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Elena's POV**

I wake up to the smell of death; I am in a plane with a dead stewardess lying by my feet. I scream for help but then I realize it is no use, I am obviously trapped in here with a vampire. Ive started to expect the worst now that I am involved in the supernatural drama in Mystic Falls, so I was calmer about this. I step over the body and grab a wine bottle I see on the table next to mine, I slowly creep along the path searching for an answer. I hear a swoosh of a vampire and swing the bottle around me attempting to hit the blood sucking bastard, Kol. In a fraction of a second he pins me against the wall with his hands against my upper arms. I use my forearms to attempt to push him away, all I reach are his biceps which are tight with muscle, he notices my attention to his arms and cheekily says "I know you like them, touch them all you want theyre not going anywhere". I cant help but laugh even in a situation like this. "Get off me" He lets me go.

"Now I trust you wont run away, and we can talk like civil beings"

Are you kidding me? Kidnapping me is uncivil, being angry when kidnapped is anything but uncivil, I have complete reason to be, whatever.

"Wow, I am uncivil? Im not even going to bother arguing with you." I comment as we sit in the jet's lounge. "Where are we going? Why are you taking me away?" I insistently ask.

"Calm down love. I am keeping you safe," He tells me as he takes a sip of his alcoholic drink. I am a bit relieved but still unsure. "I was instructed by my dear Brother to take you away from Mystic falls for safe keeping, after all you are significant in the Hybrid creation process. Plus the travellers are back in town looking for you. You need an original to take care of you, not those naïve Salvatores. You should feel grateful really."

"Grateful? Yeah being kidnapped is definitely something I should feel grateful for. I can take care of myself, please just bring me back."

"Do you know how easy it is to kill a human, you included? Those travellers can lock you in your house and do whatever they want with you easily, there are so many other vampires and werewolves who would love to kill you because they hate those you are involved with, aka Salvatores and now us, the originals. We are your allies, the Salvatores wont admit it but this is what is best for you."

I contemplated my future verbal rebuttals but then, surprisingly, felt a bit thankful. "But why you? Why do you have to 'take care of me'?"

He chuckles and replies "Well Klaus did promise me a dozen hybrids for me, and I have nothing else to do these days." He continues looking through a sports car catalogue.

I got up and walked to the kitchen, I was starving and dehydrated. I take a sandwich out of the fridge and turn around to find Kol, my nose bumps into Kol's and I drop my sandwich before I can even say anything as the counter hits my back. He catches it without even looking at it while he gazes into my eyes smirking. My heart is still beating so fast that I just stand there and take my sandwich breathing slowly while I am still taking in the shock. He laughs at me "Did I scare you that badly? Christ your heart is beating fast! Are you alright Elena?" He continues to laugh at me and I nudge him out of my way back to my seat ignoring his mocking laugh. I am sitting down eating my sandwich when Kol vamp speeds back to his seat sitting back with his arms on the arm rest with the tips of his fingers pressed together as if he is analyzing me. My heart once again jumps and he laughs again. I sigh with annoyance and put my sandwich down and he grabs my arm "Elena, Elena" he laughs "I'm sorry, its just so hilarious how sensitive humans can be! Please excuse my rudeness, I am not used to being with humans." He is a combination of Klaus and Elijah, a bit cocky and annoying but at the same time, a gentleman, caring observant. "Stop scaring me, youre making my heart jump." He chuckles "Yes I am aware, your heart beats like an African drum" I stare at him after his awkward metaphor and cant help but smile.

"Now why on earth are you laughing at me?" He asks.

"No its nothing." I comment as I get out of my seat to get a drink. Then swoosh; he once again appears centimeters in front of me making me basically molest him. He laughs again at my shocked face and I just push him onto a seat behind him with a little more force and he pulls back making him spring back to me and then he pushes me back with no support, and as I am about to hit the floor, he catches me in his arms. "Careful there"

"Thanks," I walk away and turn back to ask, "Do you want a drink?" and he is only half a meter behind me, following me. I hide my shock to avoid another laughing fit of his.

"What are you offering?" He sneakily asks. I turn my head around to give him 'ha ha' look. "You know I am actually getting a bit thirsty, Ive drained the two stewardesses out, but ive still got the pilot." Oh god, I'm going to have to offer my blood soon before he gets too desperate. I grab an evian and he grabs another bottle of wine.

"I forgot to ask, where are we going?" I ask as he pours himself a glass.

"Greece" Yes! I've always wanted to go to Greece, I am actually quite excited.

"Great! How much longer until we land?" I ask smiling

He tastes the wine noticing my expression and his face scrunches as he throws the glass onto the floor. "What the hell Kol?" He wipes his mouth and tells me it was repulsive. I try a glass from the bottle and quite enjoy it, I pour myself another glass after the enjoyable first. Kol vamp speeds away somewhere.

**Kol's POV**

I'm actually quite enjoying this plane journey with Elena, she is entertaining. It is comical how contrasting Katherine and Elena are, Katherine is bitchy and a cheater while Elena is a fragile and sensitive human. Her compassion is inspiring, I feel as though my humanity is not fully gone, oh damn. This irritates me so I vamp speed up to Elena and grab her shoulders and aggressively drink from her delicate neck. She doesn't scream or resist, she calmly holds onto my shoulders for stability. I suddenly feel a wave of guilt and compassion flow through me so I pull back and just stare at her pale face for a few seconds before I say "I'm sorry" which shocks us both. She places her hand on her neck to stop the bleeding "Don't worry about it" she replies.

"Here, take some of my blood to heal." I awkwardly hug her allowing her to drink from my wrist. Her human sip is like a gentle kiss it is pleasurable. Elena's compatibleness is making me feel so guilty I don't know why. She has some of my blood around her lips so I tell her, "Oh, Elena, you have some of my blood right-" I gently wipe it off with my thumb while I cup her face then immediately let go. I think about her courteous manner and how animalistic and uncontrollable I must seem to her. Why am I stressing about her thoughts of me? I leave to get some water for her and when I come back she is asleep. I watch her breath in and out for what seems like hours but only minutes before I fall asleep myself. She is so peaceful and calm, I feel remorseful after my violent actions.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry I havent posted in ages. PLeASe review! It would really help speed things up, especially if you guys have any suggestions for the plot or anything! THanks.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Elena's POV

There it was, Kol's sudden outburst of thirst and desperation as expected. I will offer next time to avoid shock. I don't know why I am not really reacting as bad as I usually am, probably because I know he cant kill me and he is not a monster like Klaus, I don't really

care.

I awake from my short nap to find Kol asleep. He looks so gentle and humble, like he hasn't killed thousands of people. I cant stop staring so I decide to scare him for vengeance. I quietly creep so close to him that I can actually hear his breathing and abruptly tickle his stomach which Kol then instantly opens his eyes and throws me down the hallway like a spear, as I am flying through the air I see Kol vamp speed three step run and leap to me like an athlete. We land on the ground with Kol's arms wrapped around my body while I am on top of him with my arms around his torso. We both stay in this position for ten seconds breathing so heavily that I cant even think.

Kol's POV

"What on earth was that Elena? I thought you were trying to kill me!" I ask. She is still catching her breath with her body lying flat on mine "I think I might have.." she continues to breathe heavily ".. just had a heart attack" I pat her on the back twice slowly before she pushes her self up with one knee between my legs and just sits back on her heels hands on hips and takes another breath before standing up. "What were you trying to do?" I ask as I get up and stand a foot away from her. "I was trying to tickle you, but now I realize that was not a good idea." She tells me while smiling. I laugh and apologize for almost killing her.

"Good morning, this is your pilot speaking. We will be landing in Mykonos International Airport in approximately two hours. Please be aware we will be going through some turbulence ahead" we hear on the intercom. Elena tries to move past me while we hold each other's upper arms to guide us when we hit turbulence so she once again falls onto me but we are still standing, she tightly grips onto my arms for stability and without speaking we thank each other, we walk back to first class her hand still clutching my arm and I guide her by touching the small of her back. When we finally reach our seats she thanks me, why am I such a righteous and moral person, its like just in this plane ride Elena has changed me, back to what I was like a millennium ago. "So, I have my Hitchcock selection with me, what do you want to watch?" I ask her. "You like Hitchcock? You have good taste, I don't mind anything is great." She replies while smiling at me as if she's observing and judging me. Elena likes Hitchcock, interesting she's not how I expected a typical teenager.

Elena's POV

We end up watching Psycho. We move to the front two seats where there is a bigger screen in front of us where we sit side by side. He turns the lights off in the front room where he starts the movie. He sits with both arms on the arm rests, my elbows fit on the arm rest next to his elbow where they lightly meet at 90 degrees. He asks me if I want anything to drink. I think I should offer him my blood; he hasn't had any for hours. I believe he can control himself he's not dangerous.

"Kol, " I call him while tying my hair up into a messy pony tail. "I know you need blood, your veins showed when we walked passed the dead stewardesses. Here" I scoot closer to him with my back towards him so he can drink from my neck because I am wearing long sleeves with a sweater over. "Thanks you" He whispers into my ears which sends a wave of arousal through my body which surprises me, why does he have this effect on me? He holds my shoulders and thanks me before he gently places his fangs into my skin and drinks, it doesn't hurt as much as usual. After about twenty seconds he releases and licks away the blood dripping down my neckline. I accidentally let out a sigh, not of relief but 'stimulation'. To add to this he whispers "thank you" once again in my ear, which nearly made me shiver. He bites into his wrist and allows me to drink to heal myself.

Kol's POV

When I licked her neck her heart rate quickened and even more after whispering in her ear. While she sips my blood, again it feels like she is kissing my body so I close my eyes and - she pulls away and licks the blood off. How is a human turning me on? We go back to our original positions and carry on watching.

Elena's heartbeat quickens in the murder scene, she flinches and grabs my upper arm once again. I lightly tense. I hold onto her hand and laugh. "We will be landing in Mykonos International Airport in fifteen minutes" we hear on the speakers.

Elena's POV

As soon as we land Kol carries me out of the plane and away from the airport in vamp speed to avoid the airport's inconvenience. Kol compelled some one to do something about the bodies; I'm not too sure. Kol grabs my arm to guide me and make sure I don't run away, "Kol, do you really think I'm going to run away?" He smiles and lets go. He still walks next to me so our arms brush as we walk, I laugh and nudge him. We walk to the car park to find a dark maroon Porsche waiting for us. We speed away; we listen to Alt- J's new album. We are going so fast that I cant lift my back off the seat because of the force. "Kol, slow down!" I ask because of the deafening roar of the sports car's engine. He smirks at me and drives faster without looking at the road. "Kol!" He laughs and turns into a narrowing road with stunning white houses with blue doors and domes, which astounds me with its beauty. We pull into a driveway larger than the other houses, which leads to a grand view with an infinity pool beneath. Behind us is a classic series of 3 terraced white Greek houses. There are five bedrooms. I stand at the edge of the view "Kol this is amazing. Why don't you live here? I would."

"You are. " He tells me, I am not sad about this, I've always lived in boring Mystic Falls, finally I am away from all of the drama and death, and also Jeremy is in boarding school. I look to my side where Kol appears and I smile at him with gratitude. He sighs and gazes at the view with me. We enter the house and pick our rooms. We both take showers after the ten-hour flight. My bathroom literally has a cave with a hot tub in the center. I take full advantage of this to relax myself. I walk out in a white towel, which just covers the top half of my thighs. There is a stunning red ck dress with thin straps, which flows at the hem, hanging in the closet with a pair of Christian Louboutin Heels sitting beneath like a present from god. I pick it up smiling, and then I see Kol leaning against my doorframe in a pair of dark navy trousers with a white shirt and a pair of brown chukkas staring at my body, I momentarily do the same. I forget I am in a towel, when realizing I pick up the dress and hold it up to my chest thinking it would help conceal myself.

Kol's POV

All of this time Elena has been hiding her gorgeously tanned long toned legs, it is such a shame that I can't help but just stare. "Kol!" Elena shouts, it thrills me when she yells my name. I am forced to turn around; I sigh with annoyance and tell her "Elena, I don't think I've ever seen your legs this bare." I hear her quietly laugh before she sighs. "Is this dress for me?" Elena asks me, "No it's actually for me" I joke. I hear her put her heals on and I turn to see the display. It really compliments her, "Perfect" I tell Elena as she gives me a twirl, "my stylist has picked out a wardrobe for you" I motion to the wardrobe. She walks towards me holding her necklace and pushes her hair behind her revealing her neck. Necks are my weakness on a woman, even more so because it is ideal for drinking blood, touching Elena's neck makes me feel so intimate so to clear the tension I literally sweep her off her feet and speed to the car. "Lets go out tonight" I tell Elena as I open the car doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena's POV

I laugh when he puts me down with excitement, he immediately starts the car and we accelerate through the Greek streets, I look to him zooming through the roads, he occasionally glances to me while laughing and I just smile thinking of how much he has changed, or not, maybe he is always like this but he put on an act of no humanity to please his brothers. I like him like this. We park in the middle of a busy town buzzing with life. The people are all staring at our grand entrance. Kol opens my door like a gentleman and I grab his arm to lean in to thank him because of the noise.

Kol's POV

I get out of the car to find everyone staring at it, I open the door for Elena and she immediately grabs my arm and leans into me, for a second I thought she was going to kiss me, instead she thanks me. I feel her breath against my skin making me weak. We walk along the bars and restaurants on the seaside and choose one on the end with the best view. The restaurant is on a cliff's edge outlined with a long bar table with stools overlooking the 270˚ view. We are seated and give our orders. While I look at the view I see Kol smiling using my peripherals. He looks so calm and happy that I forget he is a blood-sucking vampire, blood, he hasn't had any blood. "Kol, come with me." I bring him to the girl's bathroom and pull him into a stall.

Kol's POV

Elena suddenly drags me to the girl's bathroom, (again) is she going to kiss me? While I ask her what she is doing she pulls me into a stall, non-hesitantly I obey. "Why am I in the girls bathroom?" I ask with a cheek grin on my face. She lightly hits me on the chest with her fist. I exaggeratedly pretend to have a large impact on her 'attack' by falling back and holding onto the walls, she laughs. "Here drink." She offers her wrist. "Don't worry I can drink off a stranger." I say gratefully. "No, what if you cant control yourself and kill them? Please Kol, I know you can't kill me (Klaus) and this would help limit your intake, which would reduce your temptations." She replies. I nod and take her wrist, I look up as my fangs appear and lightly place them into her delicate skin. I hold her hand of the wrist I am drinking from; I can lightly feel her pulse, which indicates when I should stop. I don't want to drink so much of her blood that she has to drink mine to get back to her usual state, so I stop earlier. I wipe away the blood using my thumb and thank her.

Elena's POV

Now that Kol and I are friends, he is not mean, we joke and laugh together like best friends. We walk out of the stall together to find an elderly woman staring at us with a cheeky grin, as if she had imagined what we were doing in the stall together. She says something in Greek and before I have a chance to tell her we don't speak Greek Kol buts in and is suddenly fluent in Greek and replies to her, okay. She laughs as we exit. I laugh and nudge Kol "Kol! You never told me you could speak Greek, you're amazing, I mean, that's amazing." He simply smiles back with modesty. We go back to our tables and eat our Greek salads in the cool winds of a Greek summers night. When finished, we turn around to watch the couples dance together whilst chatting. Then an enthusiastic waiter beckons me to the dance floor, a few other couples clap their hands waiting for me to join him in the center of attention. He twirls up to me, "May I have a dance with beautiful lady?" he asks looking to Kol for permission. Kol laughs and nods with approval. I've had a few drinks so I eventually give in.

Its tango night, which is convenient with my attire, thank god I took some tango and salsa classes back in Mystic Falls with Caroline. I am dragged to the center, I look back to Kol and he is smiling with encouragement and laughter. I can't help but laugh while he spins me around and around making me dizzy and he exaggerates the steps making it amusing, again he spins me out of his arms and a muscular embrace catches me, it's Kol's.

"Kol," I say as I look up to his eyes, "May I cut in?" Kol's white shirt is unbuttoned with pulled up sleeves making him look quite hot I must confess. He looks so cool and laid back. He asks while going back to the standard tango position, Shakira's 'Objection' is put on and all eyes are on us. We dance to the song, perfectly in beat. We dance and laugh, I slip when laughing so much but Kol catches me with his arm holding my back along my spine, perfectly ending the song. Everyone claps while I am still gazing into Kols eyes with thrill and admiration of his dance skills. We both breathe heavily, feeling each other's breath against our skin. This situation would seem appropriate for a kiss, making the situation tense and a bit awkward. He lifts me up right and we both exit with other couples envious eyes on us applauding.

Kol's POV

Elena can tango. Seeing her dance with the waiter made me exhilarated to take over, I am learning so much about Elena on this trip, she is once again spun away from his grasp so I catch her and we dance. I cherish that moment when we ended our dance and just stayed in our positions almost as if we were waiting for the other to kiss the other. It was such a magnificent feeling, after getting to know each other and have so much in common, our moment of glory from the dance was overwhelming. I heard spectators yelling for me to kiss her (in Greek); I must admit I was tempted. I never thought of being romantically involved with Elena Gilbert on this trip of isolation from Mystic Falls.

We left the restaurant with hugs and appraisals from the staff and guests of the restaurant. We both joke about the waiter's extreme dance moves, which made Elena dizzy and the old lady who we had seen in the bathroom. "Oh yeah, what did that woman say in Greek?" Elena asks me. "Oh, she said how beautiful we were as a couple and I just told her that she was beautiful. " He said in mocking tone because he was embarrassed at how lame it sounded, "Aw Kol, you're such a sweetheart!" She said sarcastically as she nudges me in the shoulder so hard I stumble over. "Seriously Elena, how are you so strong for a human?" I ask. "Well, I used to be on the track te-" I cut her off by swiping her off her feet to a fireman's carry position. I feel her laughter through her abs on my shoulder; I run making her laugh even more. She tickles my underarms forcing me to put her back down, pinning her against the walls. "You're pretty strong yourself, almost as strong as me." She tells me.

I chuckle and reply with "Almost? " then push my face closer to hers as if it is a threat. I hear people walking so I let her go and we continue walking back to the car talking.

Elena's POV

I am enjoying spending time with Kol, he is a lot of work. When we arrive back at the house he tries to push me into the pool, I fall but he quickly pulls me back in time with another momentary gaze at each other's eyes intimately. I then unexpectedly push him into the pool, he does not expect it so he falls in and grabs onto my arm pulling me into his embrace as we prepare for impact of the cold water. "Well played Gilbert, I did not expect that." He tells me, I simply smile back then hit him for pulling me in. I swim to the edge of infinity and stare at the breathtaking view, Kol joins me and we play would you rather.  
>"Would you rather have your hands or feet amputated?" I ask.<br>"Um, probably feet. Hmm, would you rather sleep with Klaus or me?" He asks me. Wow, that escalated quickly, what do I say? God. I laugh awkwardly,  
>"Um, come on. You know Klaus killed Jenna, I hate him."<br>"So…" He asks insistently.  
>"So… you Kol. "I admit shamelessly. Obviously it would be him. He nods cheekily and says, "As expected". He pulls him self up, getting out of the pool, and I cant help but stare at his white shirt sticking to his muscular upper body like a god. He goes to the bar next to the pool and makes us drinks, "What would you like to drink Miss Gilbert?" He asks me kindly, I get out of the pool and sit at the bar stool admiring his kindness and reply, "Whatever you're having." He gives me a look as if I couldn't handle it and I widen my eyes with a shocked smile then he continues making the drinks.<p>

Kol's POV

I am making the drinks when Elena decides to jump out of the pool her self, her thin dress sticks to her body with the water and I simply glance and want to continue but for some reason I don't stare, almost as if I am trying to be respectful, what. I enjoy how easygoing Elena is; I decide to make vodka martinis, a personal favorite. She sits on the bar stool and watches me, she pushes her back and shakes her head, like she is trying to make me stare, but I'm sure her intentions are innocent. I serve the drinks and we both sit on the bar stools. Her face scrunches up as if she had just tasted something sour; she takes another sip and yells, "Ah, I love it!", "Aha, you do?" I question. She takes another large sip and whispers "Yes". She stands up and dizzily walks to the edge of the cliff where she gazes at the view; I quickly take another sip and vamp speed to her attention in front of her. I take the glass away from her and with her left hand free, I am restraining her right, she tries to swipe the glass back. "I think we've had enough tonight". "Nooo", she begs while half asleep. Her arm falls with her strength and just falls onto me. I carry her bridal style back to her bed in our soaking wet clothes. As I place her down she suddenly, with immense strength, grabs my collar and pulls me down next to her. I look to her with confusion of her strength and then sit up to leave; I feel her clutch onto my arm and pull me in again "No, please Kol. I'm scared." She says, I know she is drunk so am I supposed to stay? I simply lie down with a 10-inch gap between us, to not take advantage of her in this state. After about ten minutes of staring up at the ceiling, she is finally asleep. I slowly try to move my hands up but then Elena rolls over and holds my body down with her right arm, hand clutching my triceps. "Goodnight Bonnie!" She suddenly yells after ten minutes of what looked like a deep sleep, okay. This startles me and made me jump which made Elena's clutch tighter. I eventually fall asleep after repeatedly failing to escape her clutch which to be honest I didn't want to.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Omg, sorry about that! haha(shout out to the groovy Bulldozer ;) , here's the right one: _**

**_Oh and please review or PM, it really would help speed up the process!_**

Chapter 4

Kol's POV

I wake up to the sound of a beating heart; I open my eyes to find Elena's head on my chest in my arms. Our intimate embrace would only be used by those romantically involved, however Elena was under the influence. I try to move out slowly but she lifts her leg up my thigh locking me in, I am weakened. I push her off lightly and vamp speed away before she notices I was there. I am still in my attire from last night so I decide to have a shower. I rest in the Jacuzzi for a while and call Klaus to inform him all is good. I wrap a towel around my waist and walk out to the kitchen and I pour myself a glass of water. I turn around to find a tired Elena walking towards me in a bathrobe. She sits on the kitchen counter with her head in her hands.

"You ok?" I ask while handing her a glass of water. I then realize we are both in towels but this does not bother us.

"My head is pounding, I need to puke and I can't stop sweating." She tells me as she knocks her head against the wall, "Ouch" she whispers. I drink out of a blood bag and make it obvious as if I am sending her a hint, she sits up and calmly asks "Oh my god, good idea, can I have a sip please?"  
>"Oh you should drink from my blood, I'm an original." I say with a cocky but kind smile while biting my wrist. She takes my wrist and smiles with gratitude then drinks. She drinks for at least ten seconds before I question her with my facial expression.<p>

"Sorry, I just want to make sure this hangover is gone for good."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I've got plenty." I tell her as accidentally knock over a glass of water. I put the glass in the sink and pick Elena up and place her onto the wet spot.

"Kol!" she shouts as she jumps off the counter and holds her behind with shock. I turn to open the cupboards when I feel a splash of water on my back.

I look to her with a competitive smile. I vamp speed to her and lift her off her feet preparing to throw her in the pool, her robe folds exposing her bronze leg including thigh. She laughs when putting her robe back and we both catch a glance at each other. Mid throwing her into the pool I pull her back, like a threat. She screams and then laughs again.

Elena's POV

Kol's body is ravishing. His broad muscular frame literally shines in the morning sunlight after his shower. His abdominal muscles are impeccable they are toned yet visible. The v figure is visible but not superior, his triceps are perfectly defined like a model's. With his hand he runs it through his beyond perfect messy hair, which is still wet from his shower.

"So, what are we doing today?" I ask Kol cheerfully.

"Do you want to go diving off the MIkaelson yacht?"

"Yes!" I yell as I sit up straight, "God, this blood is great." I say enthusiastically. He laughs and we both exit to change. I open the wardrobe and look through the swimsuits; I choose a white strapless bikini with gold metal accents. I wear a thin white beach dress, which cuts down to the upper stomach; it shows off my legs so I decide to wear dark sandals, which wrap around my ankles. I leave my messy hair down. I walk outside to find Kol sitting against his car waiting for me, he compliments my outfit and I do the same. He is wearing boat shoes with green swimming trunks and a simple t-shirt with a small polo symbol. He opens our doors with the press of a button. He presses another button to open the roof; I hear the silent engine's roar. We speed through a different route heading to a bay where a line of cafes overlooks the dock. We push our way slowly through crowds of people who all stare at us. I see a group of girls who all look dazed with admiration staring at Kol. I turn my head and stare at Kol while smiling to see what they all admire so much. I sit with my back against the car door watching his triceps tense as he grips the wheel, appreciating what all these girls admire so much.

Kol's POV

I look at Elena using my rear mirrors to see if she is getting burnt by the scorching sun, (she isn't because of the blood), and I just watched her hair fly in the wind and her beautiful face- I go back to the wheel after realizing my admiration for her beauty. While parking I notice Elena's heart pulse faster when I put my hand behind the head of her chair to see my rear view. I can't help but smile at the fact that Elena finds me attractive, I may be jumping to conclusions but come on, is it my fault I am irresistible?

I open her car door and start walking; she rushes behind me to link her arm into mine for guidance, because the streets are packed. I chuckle with contentment. I overhear another's conversation saying we look like gods, supermodels, and celebrities. This is true. We hear a group of men giving Elena catcalls, great. I notice an expression of discomfort on her face so I instinctively put my arm around her waist as a threat. She grips onto my forearm with thanks.

We reach the right dock and I bring Elena to the MIkaelson Yacht. I am handed my keys by the 'valet' service/caretakers. She gasps with excitement; I help her onto the boat. She firmly grips my hand firmly for support and does not let go, waiting for me to walk across. She 'helps' me over and I smile with gratitude.

"No thank you Captain MIkaelson, where to? "We walk indoors and to the cockpit, I start the engine and we drive.

Elena walks out onto the deck in my vision and stretches her body revealing her gorgeous body shining in the sun, my jaw drops as I stare at her fix her hair and pour drinks, I lose focus causing me to drive us to the right slightly dozing off our route. She then walks back inside to hand me a glass of blood that had been prepared in the cooler, she is drinking water. I thank her with a clink of our glasses. She is so dependable and realistic; others would not be mature about blood as she is. All of my human friends wince at the sight of blood not when compelled but with knowledge of my nature. I am glad Elena is this mature; after all I am over a thousand years older. I sip the blood

Elena's POV

I feel so safe with Kol, as a vampire he notices everything, every emotion. I felt relieved and secure with his arm around me; it is not a sign of romantic affection, just protection and thoughtfulness.

On the magnificent boat with a jet ski parked below deck, we head to the cockpit with a view of the town. Kol must be used to this. We are all alone on the boat, because Kol has a driver's license, how hot is that?

Kol drives us out to the middle of a beautiful coral reef where we decide to go diving. He brings me out to the back of the boat where he opens a closet full of diving gear. He hands me a suit and I put it over my bikini. While doing this, Kol whips off his shirt once again revealing his perfect muscles and slips on his suit. I quickly glance at his chest and stomach hoping he would not notice.

Kol's POV

"Can you zip me up please?" Elena asks, pulling her hair away revealing her neck, this is my weakness. I zip her up and she turns back around instantaneously excited, my hands were in the same position causing me to brush her shoulder, I put my hands down. I zip myself up and prepare us with oxygen tanks. I push Elena in the water forcing her to land on her face, she screams my name, I dive in and we explore. I can't help but stare at Elena's beauty instead of the reefs. Her clothes she wore in Mystic Falls were so modest; her wardrobe's stylist is great, I must applaud them. Her movement in the water is so fluent and gentle like her personality; I swim to her to give her a pearl I found in an oyster earlier on. She thanks me with a shell almost as beautiful as her. I don't usually have this strong feeling, especially on a human. I mean, I was attracted to Katherine Pearce but Elena, she is so much more. I feel so weak, falling for a human. I swim back up to the surface to regain my strength. I place my gear on the deck and look up to the clouds. I jump back onto the boat and grab a blood bag. I place the shell next to the wheel in the cockpit next to my wallet. I take my suit off my top half allowing me to breathe. Elena arrives and I hand her a bottle of water. "That was amazing, did you see the nemo fish? –She continuously asks me questions about the sea creatures and I mindlessly nod while admiring her once again, there is so much to like about Elena. She makes me happy. But I don't want to risk losing our bond. I am so lucky to be able to spend this valuable time with Elena, plus I was ordered to keep her safe which means I will be spending a lot of time with her. She may find me attractive, but she has plenty of reasons to hate me.


	5. Chapter 5

_So sorry I havent posted in forever! I was busy. THis chapter is extra long to compensate. PLEASE review, it really helps. Just message me if you have anY suggestions or ideas! Thanks._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Kol's POV**

We are sitting on the edge of the boat's platform with our legs dangling into the water, we are surrounded by beauty and mainland is near the horizon. Elena leans on her elbows soaking the sun. I can't help but stare, infatuated by her and her body. The gold metallic zip on her strapless bikini is undone by a centimeter, as it is tight. Every breath she takes causes her chest to tighten, so does her stomach, which has hidden abs. As a guy it is inevitable for me to notice these things. She tilts her head back revealing her pulsing neck with water dripping down through her cleavage.

**Elena's POV**

Oh my god. Does Kol know how hot his body is? His modesty makes him even more irresistible. While leaning back, I have a perfect rear view of his back muscles glimmering in the sunlight. I lean my head back and let my hair fall. This is a great feeling. Somewhere in me hopes Kol will admire my body, guilty.

"Do you want to ride the Jet Ski?" He asks.

"Yes!" I exclaim, "But I can't drive."

"I can." He politely and subtly suggests. I can't help but smile in my head as this involves an intimate positioning. He brings out the Jet Ski in no more than 15 seconds, literally. He laughs at my startled expression. "Hop on" He asks. I un-hesitantly strip off the suit and Kol extends his hand for assistance, it is about a one and a half meter gap forcing me to leap, Kol pulls me in quickly, embracing me. I feel his breath against my chest making me weak. I grip his arms while bringing myself to the back seat. I place my hands on Kol's waist for stability. We immediately zip away and all of my worries slip away, I tighten my grip and slowly bring my hands to his stomach bringing us closer.

**Kol's POV**

Elena basically jumped on me, who can't resist? Her cleavage was no more than an inch away from my face making my heart rate quicken. Elena just can't stop hugging me today. First when she jumped onto the Jet Ski and now this. Her grip comforts me. I feel her body being pressed to mine, her heartbeat spreads through me like a disease and all I can focus on is her. She feels my stomach as she pulls her hand away to lift it into the air and screams "woo!" for a dozen seconds as we ride the waves. She returns to her warm embrace and gives me a tight squeeze to show her happiness and I reply with a smile back to her. I love making Elena happy, there is no better feeling.

**Elena's POV**

This is the best feeling in the world. For once I feel so carefree. With my excitement I cant help but hug Kol tightly to show my appreciation. He looks back at me with a smile of nothing but adoration. We drive through the waves and back to the boat when we start to see storm clouds forming. As we drive back I just sit with my head against Kol's back and arms wrapped around, feeling his muscles tense and just think about how I hope life could stay like this forever. It suddenly starts to rain when we arrive back to the yacht.

**Kol's POV**

I help Elena get back onto boat before I lock up the Jet Ski. She comes back with a blood bag and I thank her with a hint of a smirk. She walks to the front of the boat's point where she overlooks the view and I join her. It is already 6, the sky darkens with the rain clouds. I sit leaning on the edge of the boat in the dark facing the window. The light turns on and I see Elena with her long tanned legs strolling across. She dries her hair with a towel so gracefully I don't move a muscle. The glows of the lights comfort me. I hear footsteps; a bullet is shot from my left and I duck. I immediately look to Elena and she is shot in the shoulder. I speed to her, pulling out my attacker's heart on the way. I catch her before she hits the floor and I place her on the sofa as I rip out the other two men's throats out. I look through their belongings to find my wallet, my Rolex and some china. They were just a few guilty thieves who are willing to kill for loot. I rush back to Elena still with blood on my face and hands. I feel tears forming in my eyes as Elena is struggling to maintain consciousness. "Elena! Stay with me, don't close your eyes. Drink my blood." I tell her as I rip out some flesh from my wrist. I squeeze my wrist to pour blood down her throat. Her blood stains her white bikini and coats her skin. I hold her in my arms as we lean against the door on the floor with a man's body two meters away. There is so much blood but it does not affect me. All I can think about is Elena and how I couldn't do the only thing I was supposed to do.

**Elena's POV**

I wake up to see Kol, I am in his arms and he sighs with relief as he squeezes me tight. "I couldn't tell if you were taking my blood." He tells me with his mouth against my ear. He loosens his grip and leans his head back in relaxation. I look to his face, his eyes closed. I am flattered he shows so much care. I put my arms around him while sitting on his lap and just drop my head in his neck, "Thank you Kol" I tell him. I had almost died and if it weren't for Kol, my attacker would have shot me fatally. I feel calm with Kol, my hero.

**Kol's POV**

I wake up and the room is filled with a soft glow from the sunrise, we are in the exact same positions with my arm holding her. Her left arm rests on my stomach. I want to stay like this but I am desperate for blood, I slowly stand up with Elena still in my arms. I bring her to the bedroom and place her on the bed. I take one last breath with Elena's face lying in my neck and regretfully leave to the fridge. I drink out of the blood bag while cleaning up the dead bodies by throwing them into the ocean. I start the engine to vacate the crime scene and head back to land. I set it on auto-drive so I can go outside on deck and admire the sunrise.

**Elena's POV**

I wake up. I am in the bedroom of the Mikaelson yacht and cant help but smile, this is a good life. Even though I was technically kidnapped. I am not really as affected by the events of last night, as I should be. I am so used to this type of drama. I walk out to put my white beach dress back on and see Kol staring into the view. I join him and he greets me with a smile.

"Are you feeling better?" he asks.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm fine." I reply, "Thanks again for, well, saving my life."

"Yeah don't worry about it." He simply replies. I firmly grip is arm.

"No really Kol, I could've died." I tell him while looking into his eyes.

"You should regularly drink my blood for safety precautions, if you want" he suggests.

I nod and then look back at the sea and spot an animal stuck in a net caught onto a buoy.

"Kol! Look, we are going to kill it!" I tell him panicked. He speeds to the cockpit to turn off the engine and speeds back to the deck and takes off his shirt to dive in. The boat continues to move through the momentum and I scream for Kol to hurry up, we are going to crush both the animal and Kol. In no more than two seconds Kol frees what looks like a dolphin and dives just out of the way of the boat. I rush to the back of the yacht and hug Kol as he is climbing up the ladder, he is brushing his hand through his wet hair and he hugs me back pulling me into the water. The water drowns my scream. We are both laughing and relived, we breathe fast out of adrenaline. "Oh my god, that was so close. The boat almost crushed you!" I tell him as I nudge his shoulder.

"You mean like this?" He grabs my shoulders and pushes me underwater once again. He gets back on the boat and offers his hand. I take his hand and try to pull him in but he is too strong. Instead he quickly pulls me in so our faces nearly touch. He is on the edge so my feet are positioned one in between both his feet and the other on one. I awkwardly and softly thank him, as I was not expecting this. After staring into each other's souls he steps back and allows me to pass.

**Kol's POV**

Elena and I can't stop intimately embracing. We have moments of hesitation, which I thoroughly enjoy. Elena's dress sticks to her body like glue, I follow her up the stairs, so tempted to just sweep her off her feet and-. We drive to the docks and park next to the road crowded with people. I compel a boatman to deal with the yacht and I help Elena down. Her dress has already dried in the morning sun, her skin has tanned beautifully giving her face a tint of red from the sun. Her eyes enhanced by the contrasting tones. We walk along the busy street and this time I hold Elena's arm for security. I see her look to me with a smile.

"How does breakfast sound?" I ask.

"Yes, I would love some breakfast right now, where should we eat?" she asks. We walk along the seaside and choose an outdoor restaurant with couples.

"I can get used to this life easily, thanks again Kol. " She says while I chuckle, she clasps my hands and leans forward "Not only this trip, ". Wow Elena is really thankful even how I actually kidnapped her, this makes me feel guilty.

"Elena, don't thank me. You-" I am cut off by the energetic waitress eager to serve us.

"Hi! What can I get for the lovely couple?" She asks. We both laugh and attempt to tell her we aren't romantically involved but instead she just starts listing all of the special offers. She lets go of my hands and we sit back smiling at each other. We place our orders and are served immediately with cups of freshly brewed coffee.

**Elena's POV**

We are asked to be taken a picture of. We both stand up and Kol puts his arm around my waist. "Kiss her!" The waiter next to her shouts. They refuse to not lose. Kol looks to me laughing and I nod with 'approval'. He gives me a peck, the woman tells us she didn't catch it on camera. Kol sighs and pulls me in again and kisses me, I, surprisingly, get into it and we start making out. I grab Kol's hair while pulling him closer, while he lowers his grip down my spine. I release a soft moan of enjoyment and he smiles and we pull back and look to her questioning. The waitress cheekily smiles, "You sure do make a good couple." While handing us the Polaroid in a heart shaped paper frame. It slowly fades into focus. I feel the need to say "Sorry about that," while chuckling nervously.

"What? Don't be. That was- enjoyable." We both laugh.


End file.
